Loser Girl
by Besty Vincent
Summary: Maxine is an ordinary Slytherin girl who is enchanted with the most popular guy in her house, but he'll never notice her... right?
1. Chapter 1::Lesbian Chick

**Loser Girl**

Chapter 1-Lesbian Chick

"I've been watching your world from afar, I've been trying to be where are, and I've been secretly falling apart unseen" My headphones sang down my ears. I gazed over at his desk. Draco Malfoy, the bad boy everyone wanted and I was no exception… "You just can't see, you turn every head but you don't see me…" I stared out of the window. I felt my headphone being tugged out of my ear. "Maxie… hello… are you on this planet?" I looked up. It was Serena on of my bestest friends. "Oh… yea me…" I replied quietly. "Yea, you" she laughed. "You gonna do some work today?" "Eh Divination… Not my style honey" I laughed. Hannah grinned at me. She was another of my bestest friends and then there was Alyssa who was concentrating on her crystal ball. "Maybe it'll predict whether or not Harry will ask me out!" She grinned. "Alyssa… he's… eww…" I laughed. "Oh well c'mon who do you like!" "Yea Maxie! Whenever we ask about who it is you like you go all mysterious on us!" Hannah agreed. "Well…" I blushed. "I don't know maybe I'm a lesbian!" I joked. "Maxine, Hannah and Alyssa could you concentrate!" Professor Trelawney snapped. "Maxine's a lesbian!" Alyssa cried. "Yea Miss! The crystal ball predicted that I'd grow up to be the greatest lesbian that ever lived!" I joked. "I don't think so… No I always saw that you'd be married to a fine young man from this school." "I like the ladies." I grinned. She gave me a deadly look. "Detention tonight!" She scowled. I giggled to myself and put my headphones back in my ears.

"How many detentions have you had with her this year!" Serena laughed. "Erm… God knows… she has something against me…" I insisted. "No coz you're an angel in her lessons. "Yes, yes I am!" I grinned. We walked to the common room. Draco was stood in the middle of the room telling everyone about something. Alyssa pushed everyone out of the way so that we had front row seats. I wasn't listening to him really, just staring at him intently. "She's mental, and she put you in detention because you said you were a lesbian" He said pointing at me. I looked around. "Oh yea… that was me…" I replied staring at my feet blushing. "Well I'm in detention with you tonight." "Great… maybe I'll have to write out: I must not be a lesbian two hundred times." I joked with Alyssa. Draco laughed. I shuffled away head bowed eyes fixed on my feet.

I walked down to my detention. I reached had nearly reached Trelawney's class room when I heard "Hey! Lesbian chick!" I turned around to see Draco. Great, so now I'm "Lesbian chick". "Hey…" I smiled shyly. "I haven't really spoken to you much…" He commented. "Ah well" I shrugged. "You wouldn't wanna waste your time on a loser like me…" I told him. He smirked at me. We walked up the tower and arrived in her class. "Ok I want you two to go and clear out these class rooms." She handed us a piece of parchment. "You can leave at ten." She said dismissing us. I walked along to the Charms classroom. "So we're doing this class first?" He asked. "Err, yea…" I replied. I worked silently. He spoke to me about stuff… girls… his parents… Potter… them fucked up Weaslebe characters. I smiled and listened intently occasionally giving my opinion when I felt brave. When it was 10 we left as told. "I'll see you around" Draco smiled. "Yea…" I smiled back shyly.


	2. Chapter 2::Quidditch Tryouts

**Loser Girl**

Chapter 2-Quidditch Tryouts

I walked into my dorm and sat down on my bed. The girls were chatting away about all sorts. "Hey Maxie, how was detention?" Serena asked as I collapsed onto my bed. "It was cool" I replied. "Did Malfoy mess you about? He's so mean to Harry" Alyssa pouted. I rolled my eyes. "No, he's cool…" I smiled. "Do you fancy him?" "I'm a lesbian remember?" I smirked. Hannah giggled and nodded. Alyssa smiled. "Do you?" Serena asked. I laughed trying not to give anything away. "No, not really… I mean no! No! Not at all!" I spluttered. Hannah giggled. "You're funny." I smiled and lay down staring at the ceiling.

I walked to Potions head in the clouds as per usual. I felt myself crash into someone. "Oh shit sorry" I gasped expecting to get bollocked. "Hey! Lesbian chick!" I looked up. Draco was smirking at me. "Oh you again." I replied. He grinned at me and walked into Potions. Alyssa slipped her arm around mine. "What was that about?" She asked as we walked in. "Just me not looking where I'm going as usual." "Yea, and you didn't scream at him! You love him!" She grinned. "No! I was just daydreaming… I don't scream at people when I bump into them!" "I think you do" Hannah laughed sitting down with Serena. "Yea, whatever!" I laughed.

We walked down to the Quidditch pitch. Alyssa and Hannah wanted to try out for the team so me and Serena went with them to watch. "Hey, lover boy's on the team, why don't you try out?" Alyssa grinned. "Wha?" She nodded in Draco's direction. "I don't fancy him!" I cried. Alyssa laughed and walked over to try out. I was talking to Serena when it happened. A bludger hit me hard in the chest. "Shit!" I gasped. I stood up taking deep sharp painful breaths. I looked up; Michael Sanders was stood in front of me, broom and club in hand. Damn we really hated each other. "Oops, sorry" He smirked. I growled at him took his club from his hand and hit him around the head with it hard. He staggered around a bit before collapsing on the floor. "Whoa! I like this girl! Wanna try out as beater? This guys shit!" Draco grinned, landing next to me. "What! Me!" "You're the girl that just hit him around the head, yes?" I nodded. "Then yes you." He smirked. I blushed. "Here" He handed me his broom. "Don't break it" "Erm, I can't promise that I won't" I giggled. I took off and quite easily earned myself Michael Sanders position as beater. "Dude, he is gonna be pissed when he wakes up!" I grinned. "You're good." Draco grinned. "Oh thanks…" I gushed. "Well see you around lesbian chick." He smirked before leaving. "Ooooh look at you!" Alyssa grinned. "I don't fancy him…" I whispered. "Yea that's why you're gazing at him all dreamy eyed." Hannah giggled. I blushed. "He so totally digs you." Alyssa smiled. "Yea, he calls me lesbian chick, it must be love" I replied sarcastically. Serena smiled at me "So do you like him?" "No" I replied. "I don't fancy Draco Malfoy, end of!" I cried walking back up to the castle.

I doodled in my note book… the doodle turned into a sketch… which turned into a picture… which turned into a depiction of my life. I put my headphones in my ears and searched for a song I felt like listening to. "You see her you can't touch her, you hear her you can't hold her, You want her but you can't have her" I sighed. Damn my mp3 player, it had all the prettiest depressing songs… "You see her you can't touch her" I sang softly shading in my picture. I wrote at the bottom "You see her you can't touch her" in a pretty writing. I sighed and added more detail to the girls' tears as I held back my own. Why did I have to want him so much… and ever since he'd first spoken to me it had only gotten worse. I sat up and another song that I knew only too well filled my ears. "You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see, you turn every head but you don't see me" I smirked to myself. Story of my life. I tried to think of a song that wouldn't make me wanna go jump off the top of the astronomy tower which was growing ever more appealing. "Take my photo off the wall if it just won't sing for you" "Noooo!" I sighed. I skipped the track. I lay back and sang "Hey man look at me rocking out I'm on the radio" trying to cheer myself up. 'Aww c'mon, this song is fuckin class!' I thought to myself. I sighed and stood up. I took my notebook under my arm and put my mp3 in my pocket. "Going somewhere… leave me alone… not good…" I said quickly as I walked past Alyssa, Hannah and Serena in the common room. I walked slowly through the school. "Hey man look at me rocking out I'm on the video!" The song hadn't managed to improve my mood. I skipped the tracks, I found Ocean Avenue and decided to keep it playing. "If I could find you now things would get better, we could leave this town and run for ever…" I sighed.


	3. Chapter 3::The Note

**Loser Girl**

Chapter 3- The Note

I walked out onto the grounds. I stood in front of the lake. "I remember the look in your eyes, when I told you that this was goodbye…" I let a tear fall down my cheek. It brought back memories… this whole song did. "Lesbian chick?" I looked around. Draco was standing next to me. "Oh hey" I tried to smile. Ocean Avenue ended and Only One started playing. "What you listening to?" He asked. "Yellowcard" I sighed. "Is that Only One?" He asked moving closer to me. "Yea." "Ooooh!" He grinned. I gave him a headphone. "This song is class." He grinned. "Yea" I smiled. "Here I go! Scream my lungs out and try to get to you! You are my only one!" I sighed heavily and tried not to cry. "What's wrong with you anyway?" He asked. "Oh nothing… just thinking too much." I felt my note book being taken from my grip. Draco was casually flicking through the pages. Hypnotize by the White Stripes came on. I giggled. "What?" "The White Stripes make me wanna do like 70's style dancing" I giggled. "Go on then" He smirked. I started to do a little 70's dance before collapsing into giggles. "Did you write that?" Draco asked. I looked at my notebook. He was pointing at a song I'd written. "Eh, yea… kinda crap I know" I smiled. "No it's cool, I like it." He smiled. I blushed. "Err, thanks." "You're welcome" He replied. "Ooooh!" He grinned again. "What?" He'd stumbled upon all my drawings. "Wooow… they're pretty…" He smiled. I blushed. "Thanks" "You're welcome again…" He smirked. "Well anyway… I should probably go, I just thought I'd come talk to you coz you looked upset and me being so kind and all…" "Get outta here." I laughed. He grinned at me and walked back up to the castle. "Is it safe to say? (c'mon c'mon) Was it right to leave? (c'mon c'mon)" I coulda danced all the way back to the castle.

Happiness is like a drug… I came down hard and fast. I sat on my bed singing softly to myself. "While she hides the scars she's making underneath her pretty clothes she sings 'hey baby can you bleed like me?'" I stared up at the ceiling. I felt around for my notebook. "Shit!" I cried sitting up. "What is it?" Serena asked. "I've lost my notebook!" I cried searching for it frantically. "When was the last time you saw it." "Draco's got it…" I whispered. "Say what now?" She asked. "Ugh… nevermind." I sighed. "You can borrow mine if you want." She suggested. "Nah don't matter, it's gone now…"

I sat down for Divination. "Oh how I love this lesson." I joked. I put my headphones in my ears as usual and got myself comfy so that I could do some major daydreaming. "Hole!" I shouted as they came onto my mp3 player. "Why yes! That's right Maxine! 10 points for Slytherin." "Yea! … What did I do?" I whispered to Serena. "God knows, I think you just managed to predict something" She laughed. "Aaah, my first and last prediction" I giggled before placing my headphones back in my ears. "There playing. Playing your sooooong" I sang quietly, head in the clouds. "Maxie… are you gonna tell me what yummy boys the future holds for me or what!" Alyssa grinned. "Divination… not my style." I replied as always. "I'll second you to that." I heard from behind me. I turned around Draco was sat not doing much work. I smiled. "Here" He handed me my notebook. "Ooooh! Thanks!" I grinned. "No problem" He smiled. "Y'know me so kind and considerate…" "Yes dear, if you say so" I smiled. "I came and cheered you up with my greatness didn't I?" He smirked. "I never said that" I grinned.

At lunch I walked along now very happy to have been reunited with my notebook. I sat down in the grounds with Alyssa, Hannah and Serena. I opened up my notebook flicking through trying to find a clean page. A page near the back caught my eye. I read the writing slowly and carefully. I blinked several times. "No way…" I whispered. "What?" "Oh erm… don't matter" I replied. I read it through at least a hundred times to ensure I was indeed seeing what I was seeing. Finally I read out in my head "Hey lesbian chick, you got some cool stuff in here. I wanna talk some more, meet me at the lake again at about half 7. I know what you're thinking, no I'm not having you on, ok? You better be there. xXx" I snapped the book shut and fell back on the grass heart racing. 'He's having me on… I know it… or is he… I don't know! Why would he be interested in a loser in me anyway!" I decided I'd go anyway.


	4. Chapter 4::Blood

Hey just thought I'd say thanks for the reviews, and also, I know there's a bit of a speculation about the whole music and stuff, but just improvise, coz I know you love me really XD

Also in response to one review, no I'm not american lol I'm actually from Birmingham in England wooo! lol.

I think I may have answered some questions in this chapter... ok.

Besty xXx

--------------------------------------------

I lay on my bed. I made sure that I'd arrive a little later than he did. I looked out at the lake. He was indeed there. I rushed about and quickly grabbed a hoody. I hurried down to the grounds. He waved as I approached him. I smiled and stood in front of him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me down next to him so that we were sat in front of the lake. "Sooo, Maxie, how are you?" He asked. "I'm o… wait… you know my name?" "Well yea" He smirked. "But lesbian chick sounds good too." "Err, yea… right" "What you listening to today?" He asked. I passed him an earphone. "Garbage?" I nodded. "I will burn for you, feel pain for you, I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart, and tear it apart" Shirley Manson sung my thoughts and feelings. 'If only he knew… I thought as I watched him. He looked at me inquisitively. "What?" I asked seeing his expression. "You… you're cool" He told me. "Yea… sure…" I giggled. "No seriously, you should be happy, I mean who better to hear that from than me? I'm just the coolest person-" "Yea, Yea" I laughed. He yanked the headphone outta my ear. "Can I borrow this?" He asked. "Oh so you actually asked this time!" I smirked. "Yea ok" I smiled. "Tah" he replied putting it in his pocket. "So is that why you brought me down here?" I asked. "No, to speak to you." He insisted. I gave him a funny look. "Well you'll get to speak to me at Quidditch practice" I reasoned. "Exactly, so I should get to know you now" He smirked. "Oh… If you say so" and so we began to speak about everything and anything until we were made to go back inside.

"That was a great hit" Draco smirked as we walked back to the common room. "I cannot stand that boy! He drives me crazy!" I laughed. "I figured" He smirked. We reached the common room. "Well I guess I'm like leaving you now… see ya" He smirked walking away. I walked up to my dorm.

Draco's POV:

"That was a great hit" I said commenting on Maxie's strike to Michael Sanders head. "I cannot stand that boy! He drives me crazy!" She exclaimed. "I figured." We got into the common room. "Well I guess I'm like leaving you now… see ya" I said as I turned and walked away. I entered my dorm. "You shagged her yet?" Blaise smirked. "I told you I'm not trying to get her into bed!" I replied rolling my eyes. "Well what are you doin' with her?" He asked. I shrugged, "She's just a cool girl." "Yea, if you say so" He smirked. I sat on my bed and stuck Maxie's mp3 player on. I pressed play and read as it came up : Creep Scarling. "When you were here before… I couldn't look you in the eye, you're just like an angel, your skin makes me cry" I smirked to myself. Just the kinda song Maxie would wanna listen to. "YOU'RE SO FUCKING SPECIAL!" The chick screamed. 'Yep deffo a song Maxie would wanna listen to' I thought to myself. 'Why do I keep thinking about Maxie… Erm maybe it's coz you just saw her Einstein.'

End Of Draco's POV

I watched Hannah gazing at Paul Davies, we all knew that she fancied him but like me she wouldn't let her secret crush slip without a fight. She played with one of her flame red plaits and smiled shyly as he looked in her direction. I laughed at her and pretended to pay attention to Professor McGonagall. "Oi, Maxie." I turned around. Draco handed me my mp3 player before faking an interest in his work as McGonagall cast a glance over in our direction. "Miss Adams, what are you doing?" She called. "Oh erm nothing!" I replied turning back around. "How many times have I told you to pay attention in this lesson?" "Erm… lots?" "Yes lots! That was the last straw, detention!" "It was my fault, I said something to her so she turned around." Draco said at once. "Well, I value your honesty Mr Malfoy but nevertheless I shall have to place you in detention too." I looked at him, he smirked at me making me melt. I turned back around and stared at the table for the rest of the lesson.

I walked to my detention. "Hey Maxie" I looked up. Draco was leant against the wall looking at me. "Hey…" I smiled. "You and me are starting to see an awful lot of each other." He commented. "Yea, I reckon you're stalking me." "Aaah you can't fool me, I know it's you stalking me." He smirked. "Aww damn how did you guess." I joked. He grinned at me as we entered McGonagall's room. We had to go and clean the kitchens. "This sucks bigass hairy minky butts." I scowled. "Yep" Draco smirked. I looked up at him smiling. He smiled back before I looked away blushing. 'Ooooh! We just shared a moment! Haha…' I thought to myself smiling. "What you smiling at?" "Nothing…" I replied quietly. "I have a question." I began. "Uhuh…" "How did you know who Yellowcard were? They're a muggle band and… yea…" I asked feeling slightly stupid as I did so. He smirked at me before replying "I saw a Yellowcard badge on your bag once and I went and searched around… Same with a few other bands on your badges." "You music stealerer!" I grinned. He winked at me before turning around. "You gonna clean this up?" He asked. "Psssh! Forget that!" I laughed. "It's not going to clean itself." "I can try and make it!" I grinned. "Go on then, I'll just sit here and laugh at you" He grinned. I stared at the plates and dishes and pulled a face as if I was really concentrating. "I am going to possess them… with my mind! …" "You sound like Trelawney" Draco smirked. "Oh not good… wasn't really working anyway was it?" I smiled. "Erm… no…" He grinned. I smiled back. "Sooo… you got a girlfriend or what?" He asked. I laughed. "No… I'm not a lesbian by the way…" I smiled. "I guessed… what's with all the lesbian stuff anyway?" "Oh erm… So that my friends wouldn't guess who I fancy" I replied smiling slightly. "It wouldn't happen to be Potter, would it?" He smirked. "No way, not my type." I laughed. "Well then it must be me" He grinned. "Get over yourself, love" I smiled hoping I wasn't blushing. "Seriously… who do you like?" "I'm not telling!" "Ok, if it was between me and Potter, who would you go out with?" He asked. I laughed. "Well I wouldn't wanna go out with Potter if he was the last guy on the planet, so it'd have to be you." "Whatever, I know you can't resist me really." I rolled my eyes and giggled. 'Don't do that! He'll guess' I sat up on one of the surfaces and knocked a few glasses off smashing them. "Are you gonna pick that up?" He asked. "But I just got up here!" I pouted. "Fine" He bent down and started clearing my mess as I watched him intently. "Ah shit" he cried standing up and dropping a shard of glass. I jumped off the ledge and pulled his bleeding hand in front of me, using my hoody to soak up the blood. "Leave that there while I show you what clever people do." I told him and with a flick of my wand the glass landed safely in the bin. "Yea I knew that I just wanted you to feel bad for not clearing it up yourself." "Aww how mean!" I pouted. He smirked. "Or… Maybe it was just a trick to make you hold my hand" He smirked. I blushed and kept my eyes fixed on his hand as I cleared up the blood to the best of my abilities.

We left the detention. Draco tugged on my hand. "What?" "My hand hurtses" He pouted. "And?" "You're hands all soft and pwetty so it makeses it feel better" He continued. "Don't do that, it makes you sound cute." I smirked. He grinned and took my hand, walking with me back to the common room. A few girls walked past giggling. I pulled away. "I'm such a loser." I sighed. "No you're not, I wouldn't talk to you if you were a loser" Draco smirked. I smiled. He once again took hold of my hand and we continued on our way.

I ran into my dorm and collapsed on the bed. "Ok that detention was just weird." I sighed. "Why?" Serena asked. I looked up at her and wondered whether I should tell her. "Nevermind" I replied. Emotions were best left locked away in my opinion. I pulled on my hoody and realized there was something on it. "I only washed this the other day" I sighed. I realized that it was one of Draco's blood stains. I bit my lip. What does he want with me?


	5. Chapter 5::Pirates

"Why do you do it?" Serena sighed. We were sat out on the grounds, Hannah and Alyssa were over trying to flirt with Potter and that lot. "What?" "Why do you shut yourself off from everyone?" She asked. "I dunno… just after all the stuff with… Mark…" I sighed. "He just… we got so close and then he just broke my heart like that." Serena rubbed my back softly. "Yea… well unfortunately life is full of heartbreak… you can't let it ruin your life." Serena reasoned. "I fear it already has… I mean Mark dumps me and then my heart gets even more brokeded coz I like Draco and he" I cried before realizing that I'd just proclaimed my secrets to the world. "… Ooops…" Alyssa and Hannah sat down in front of me. "I knew it!" Alyssa grinned. "Oh god!" I sighed pulling at my hair in frustration. "What's happened?" "The other night… in detention… I knocked some glasses over and stuff… and they smashed and he cut his hand on the glass…" "Woop, romantic" Hannah joked. "Wait, I'm not finished yet" I giggled. "Well… I was there cleaning him up and he said "maybe it was a trick to make you hold my hand" So I just got on with what I was doing… and when we were walking back he held my hand all the way back to the common room, so now I'm really confused." I sighed. "I told you! He luuurves yooou!" Alyssa grinned. "I doubt it…" I sighed. "Why don't you just get him in a headlock and shout, "What do you want with me ye scurrvycurr!"" Hannah joked. I smiled weakly before looking across the grounds. Draco was sat with his mates and some random girls. "I'm just another one of them aren't I?" I asked. "Maybe." "Yes." I replied standing up and walking back to the castle.

"Maxie?" I turned around. Draco was stood, hands in his pockets, looking at me. I panicked and took Hannah's advice grabbing him and pulling him into a headlock. "WHAT DO YE WANT WITH ME YE SCURVYCURR!" I growled. "Ok, chill!" Draco choked. "Sorry!" I gasped jumping back. "Just something… Hannah… and…" I spluttered. "Err… ok…" I blushed and stared at my feet. "Sorry if I like freaked you out." "Oh don't worry…" I smiled. "I mean like at detention the other day… You can tell me to piss off if you want." He mumbled. "What? Oh… erm… yea… about that… well as I already stated, what do ye want with me, ye scurvycurr?" I smiled nervously. He shrugged. I bit my lip and turned around. "You'd make a sexy pirate." He commented. "I am a pirate." I smirked. "Well then I guess you're just always sexy" He replied. I looked back at him and smiled before continuing on my way.

I sat down for Charms angrily fiddling about with my quill. "Y'know that Michelle Roberts is a right fucking bitch, I was walking through the corridor and grr! I … what?" I asked Alyssa who was smiling and pointing. I turned around to see Draco had sat next to me. "Oh! Hey!" I grinned waving manically before shoving my hand on the desk realizing that I looked like a retard. "Hi" He smirked. I blushed and turned to Alyssa who was giggling away. "So pirate girl." He began. "Do you have a new nickname for me every week?" I laughed. "No it's just as you're not a lesbian, lesbian chick is no longer appropriate." "Aww don't tell everyone I'm not a lesbian!" I joked. He smirked at me. "Anyway after our little… ahem… encounter in the corridor I thought you should be pirate girl" He continued. "Yargh, ye scurvycurr" I grinned. He laughed at me and Alyssa nudged me in the side. I turned around. "What happened in the corridor?" She asked. "I'll tell you later." I giggled.

I sat gazing at the sky lost in my thoughts. Draco was being so nice to me… it was odd that he'd even waste his time on someone like me, let alone be nice… and what about all that: You'd make a sexy pirate… I guess you're just always sexy… stuff! Surely he didn't mean it… the last time I'd heard that was when Alyssa got drunk that one time! I frowned and decided to calm myself down by watching the cloud shapes in the sky… but as usual everything just reminded me of Draco. The sky was a dull grey, it was hardly soothing. I closed my eyes and felt something settle down beside me. I opened an eye suspiciously. Draco was staring at me. "What…" I began. "Trying to sunbathe in this weather?" He smirked. "Haha" I replied sarcastically. "What are you doing?" "Got sick of Pansy" he smirked. "She's been like flirting non stop with me." "Why?" "Coz she thinks I'm sexy of course" He smirked. I rolled my eyes and lay back down to feel Draco's hands dragging my shoulders onto his lap. He brushed my hair out of my face and stared down at me. "Well hello there" I smirked. "Heyooo" He grinned. I smiled and stared out into the distance. "You're so mysterious…" Draco almost sighed. "Huh?" I said more at the almost sighing-ness than the actual comment. "Well it's like… You're always off in your own little world." He smiled. "Oh…" I replied softly. "It's sexy" He smirked. I raised an eyebrow at him before giggling quietly. He smiled at me. I sat up and stared at my hands. I'd forgotten how to react to these kinds of situations. He moved closer to me. I turned my head looking at him. He rested his hands gently on my shoulders and moved forward. I was unsure of what to do… in fact I didn't even know what was happening until his lips touched mine. 'No way… this cannot be happening!' I closed my eyes and blocked out the world as I kissed back, unsure. I opened my mouth some more as his tongue brushed against mine. I was amazed that I could actually remember how to kiss. I broke away and looked at him unsure. "Thanks" he smirked before getting up and walking away. Thanks! Thanks! What the hell is that meant to mean!


	6. Chapter 6::Long Evenings

Draco's POV:

I walked away from Maxie. 'What the hell did I just do that for! It'll have totally scared her off!' I thought angrily. I stood at the doors and cast one last glance back at Maxie. I opened the doors and made my way back to the common room. I bumped into someone on my way. "Oi watch where you're going" I scowled. "Sorry… Oh! Draco!" It was Maxie's friend Alyssa. Oh great, now her best friends gonna come onto me. "Have you seen Max?" She asked. I nodded, "She's out there I think" I told her before hurrying away.

"Heya" Pansy smiled twiddling her hair. "Yea." I replied sitting down and staring at the wall. "What's wrong?" She pouted sitting next to me. "Whatever, just leave me alone…" She scowled and left. "Where's Maxie?" I turned around and saw her redheaded friend stood behind me. "How should I know!" I scowled leaving for someplace else.

I entered the Defense against the Dark Arts class. I scanned the room and saw Maxie sat next to her pretty friend and her redheaded friend. Alyssa (the cough whore cough) was flirting with Potter. I turned around. "Hey will you pair up with me?" Alice asked. "No, he's gonna pair up with me." Pansy scowled. I turned around and saw Maxie wandering across the room. Perfect.

End of Draco's POV

Hannah sat down for Defense against the Dark Arts. "I'm gonna do it!" She cried. "I'm gonna pair up with Paul" She sighed. "You do that honey" I replied in a world of my own. "Alyssa's paired up with Harry… Damn she's good." Serena stated. I nodded. Hannah ran off to find Paul. "Will you pair up with me?" "Err…" I looked over at Serena who was contemplating her answer. A pretty goth guy was stood in front of her expectantly. I nodded at her to say yes. She smiled and agreed to be his partner. I wondered to the other side of the class. "I wanna be his partner!" "Well tough! He wants to be with me anyway." "Maxie!" I turned around. Draco grabbed my arm and hurried me over to the front of the class. I looked back to see Pansy arguing with some other girl. They shot me dirty looks before having to pair up with each other. "Sorry" I mumbled. "What for?" "For being a loser and having no one to pair up with" Draco gave me a funny look. "Think of it from my point of view, you're a lifesaver." He smirked. "Would you wanna be paired up with either of them two?" "Given the choice of me or one of those two, yes" I smiled. He smirked at me and rested his hand on my shoulder watching our teacher. I shot a glance at Draco. 'Don't stare at him! It's freaky and loserish!' I tried to keep my eyes on the floor after that one glance. "Ok… Hello… you there?" "Huh… Oh Yea!" I grinned blushing. Note to self, don't gawp at his sexiness, it counts as staring and it makes you come across as some kinda gormless retard.

"I'll see you guys later." I called to Alyssa, Hannah and Serena as I left for the grounds. I walked along looking at the floor. I felt myself collide with someone. "Watch it fucktard!" I growled. "That's not very nice." "Sorry!" I gasped as I realized it was Draco. "We need to talk" He said. "Oh that's never good…" I sighed. He grabbed my arm and pulled me away somewhere where no one else was around. "Ok I'm gonna level with you now, I like you, I like you a lot…" He said. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Seriously?" He nodded. "Well… I like you too… a lot… I'm not obsessed or anything but… yea…" I spluttered. He smirked at me. "Just thought I'd let you know" He told me before leaving me, wanting him more. Thanks for that love, I guess you _really _like me. I sighed and shuffled back up to the castle. 'Why does he have to be difficult, why can't he just be like normal guys and just go ahead and ask me out!' I thought to myself as I entered the common room. I sat down alone lost in a frustrated flurry of thoughts. "Hey" I looked up. A guy with pink and black spiked hair was stood in front of me. "Hey Chris" I sighed. "You ok?" I nodded. "Ok well… wanted to ask a question…" "Yea go ahead" "Will… you… go out with… me?" He asked shyly. I saw Draco entering the common room. I stared at him. He looked over my way and smirked. "Hello?" "Oh… what? Yea… yea I will" I smiled. "Oh… cool! Ok gotta go… see ya" He smiled kissing my cheek and leaving. I watched Draco flirting with some pretty brunette girl. "Blondes do it better." I muttered sulkily. "Talking to yourself again?" Alyssa grinned, sitting next to me. "Yes" I smiled. "Who was that?" I heard Draco ask. I looked up at him. "Who?" "The guy with the pink and black hair." "My boyfriend, who's she?" I asked pointing at the brunette girl on the other side of the room. "My girlfriend." Draco smirked. I returned the gesture before he walked away. "The sexual tension is astounding" Alyssa giggled. "Sexual tension? Me and him? Psssh!" "Oh so what you're over him now?" I nodded although deep inside I felt quite the opposite.

I closed my eyes as a tear slowly trickled down my face. I held my eyes closed, head bowed as I sat and waited. "Maxie." I wiped my tears away with my sleeve before turning around. "Are you ok?" Chris asked putting his arm around me. "I'm fine" I smiled. "Ok, good, where'd you wanna go?" He asked. I shrugged and held my hands out. "Take me anywhere" I smiled, wishing it was Draco standing before me rather than Chris. It was the start to a long evening. Long evenings. Y'know, when you're out somewhere or you have to do something and all you wanna do is get home so you can cry and cry… "Hey pirate girl" I turned around seeing Draco stood with his pretty brunette girl. "Hi" I replied forcing a smile upon my face. I walked away almost leaving Chris behind. 'When will this end?' I thought sighing. I stared out into the distance. "Nice, isn't it?" Chris asked. I nodded. "Y'know… I gotta get back… I got period pains and stuff…" I lied. "Ok hun" He smiled kissing me. I smiled and walked away. I hid away from him and stared up at the sky.


	7. Chapter 7::Addict

_Ok people in a really bad mood (hormones) and I'm gonna rant sorry... Could you people just run with the idea? Coz I'm only 13 years old and I can't write a very good story and if you come onto this and find that it's aloada bollocks then fine, just leave, but if you wanna read it, please bear in mind that I am 13 years old, and there's only so much a 13 year old can write about. And seriously, the whole muggle music thing, there doesn't seem to be ANY music in the book... I mean yea you get the odd band here and there... but point is music is key here... Maxie likes music alot, so I gotta use bands that I know and like. The point here is that she's listening to muggle music cozshe doesn'tlike themagical music scene (or lack ofit).I've already covered the fact that Draco likes Maxie. So the point of Draco liking said bands is coz he wants to impress Maxie. Just thought I'd point that out for those of you who haven't realized yet. And about the whole american thing, I'm sorry but my friends talk like this on a daily basis, and none of us are american. I didn't realize and I'm sorry but I don't have much of a vocab lol... Oh yea and about the whole paragraphs for speech thing... I never really understood that so sorry, I don't use it._

_Besty xXx_

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

"Alright?" I ceased to gaze at the sky and searched for the source of the sound. I knew it was Draco straight away of course. I flashed him a weak smile as he sat down beside me. "I get the impression that you aren't so pleased with Chris." He commented. "Maybe" I muttered. "Doesn't quite come up to scratch? Y'know once you've had the best and all that…" He smirked. "I didn't have anything" I retorted. "Oh thanks, I mean that much to you!I'm gonna have to go off and have an emo day now" He pouted. "Oh well, it's late in the evening, only a few hours left." "So here I am, I'm trying…" He sung softly. "Blink" I smiled. "Me luffs the Blink" He nodded as if I didn't have to tell him. "So here I am, Are you ready?" I sung back. He smiled. "So why are you here?" I asked. "To hear your beautiful singing of course" He smirked. "Don't mess around" I smiled. "Alright then" He replied pulling me close and kissing me. I pulled back staring at him. "You told me not to mess around" He smirked. I smiled my way into another kiss. 'This is wrong… but it can't be… it feels so right… it's what I want and need…' My head cried. "C'mon we should go back inside." Draco said stroking my hair softly. "What? Oh yea…" I replied standing up.

"Maxie… hello…" I blinked slowly and realized I'd stopped concentrating on Chris and slipped into a dream world. "Oh god, sorry" I laughed. "It's ok" he smiled taking my hands and gazing into my eyes. "You're so pretty… I'm so lucky" He smiled. "Nah, I'm the lucky one" I replied grinning. He kissed me softly beforesittingand gazing intently at me. I scanned the grounds. I saw Draco and my stomach gave a gut wrenching jolt. I quivered for a moment caught between an urge to cry or hide. "Maxie, are ok?" Chris asked bringing me back down to earth. "Oh… yea…" I replied as Draco smirked at me. I hated it when he did that… it just made my craving for him worse, left me longing for the next time I'd get to kiss him. I turned my gaze to the sky, then the grass, then his girlfriend. I hated her guts. It was beyond hatred… the sad thing was that I actually wanted to be her so bad. I looked away and returned to gazing into Chris's eyes. Such a sweet guy, I mean sure I had feelings for Chris… but truth is… those feelings would never match my crazy, insane desire for Draco.

"Draco's my unrequited, Chris is my boyfriend! It'll never, ever be right" I ranted. Serena sat next to me. "Draco likes you back." "Draco likes me, I have an insane obsession with the guy… it's different." "Aren't you happy with Chris?" "Yea! But… I want Draco and NO! I'm not happy… I like Chris. He's a sweety, but… I… oh I dunno." I replied sighing. Serena pulled me into a cuddle. "These situations are shitty, but everyone goes through them!" "What, everyone develops an insane obsessive desire for Draco Malfoy at some point in their life?" I smirked. "Maybe" She smiled stroking my hair soothingly.

I walked down the corridor not going anywhere in particular. "Maxie!" I turned around. "Heyo" I replied as Draco joined me. "Why is it you're never with your girlfriend when we just so happen to meet like this?" I asked. "Why aren't you with your boyfriend?" He smirked. "Give it up, I know you're stalking me" I joked. He smiled and linked arms with me as we continued to walk down the corridor. "Where are we going?" He asked. "Nowhere in particular" I replied. "Wanna go some place fun?" He asked smirking. "Where would that be?" I asked. "That classroom… I don't know which one… well I know where it is! Anyway, no one ever goes in there…" He answered now leading me. "And that's fun because?" "You'll see" He smirked. Oh I like the sound of this.

We reached the class room. Draco pushed open the door. I shuffled in as he followed closing the door behind him. The room was small and kinda stuffy, but for some reason it gave off a relaxed vibe. I sat down on one of the desks taking in my surroundings. "I don't think this classroom is used anymore… well not for educational reasons anyway" Draco told me searching for something behind a bookshelf. I watched him curiously. "Here." He said handing me a drink. "Me and Pansy hid aloada alcohol in here ages ago" He explained. "Great" I grinned taking a sip of my drink. "This room has the potential to be a room for drunken kinky fun if you ask me" I told him. "And drunken lesbian action would be a bonus" I added. "I thought you said you weren't a lesbian" He said as he sat down in front of me. "I'm not" I grinned. He passed me a few more drinks. "That'll keep you occupied." He smirked. "Are you trying to get me pissed so you can take advantage of me and use and abuse me for your frustrated sexual needs?" I giggled. Oh please say you are… "Maybe" He smirked. Close enough! I grinned at him before finishing off my drink and moving onto my next. "How do I know you're not the sex fiend here?" He smirked. "Coz you're the one doing all the leading on-ness" I answered. "No you are" He retorted. "Am not" "You are, you smashed that glass on purpose coz you wanted all this to happen" "Did not! The whole thing with you cutting your hand open was your fault so… there" I stated sounding childish as I did so, but not actually giving a shit. He smirked at me and moved onto my desk. I moved closer to him, surprising myself as I did so as normally I wouldn't have the balls to do such a thing. I kissed him… which lead to us making out… on the desk… which led to other things… on the desk, in case you were wondering.

I lay on the desk silent for awhile feeling very content. "Wasn't that the best shag you've ever had?" Draco smirked. "Maybe…" I grinned. YES! "Anyway… I'm not here to give you an ego boost… eh, I have no idea why I am here… so I should leave." I stated. "Well if you must" Draco replied kissing me one last time before I left. I walked back feeling bad for several reasons. Number one: Chris. Number two: I felt really good and I knew I should be horrified. Number three: I was giving Draco exactly what he wanted, and also starting of a terrible chain of heartbreaking events. Number four: I still really really really wanted Draco. But maybe things won't be so bad… Eh, who am I kidding, I'm gonna die!


	8. Chapter 8::Pain Relief

_Okley, I tried veeery hard on this chapter, and took all the advice into consideration, so please, be kind. ._

_Enjoy._

_Besty xXx_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I want him… That's my problem I want him bad and I bet he knows it, he loves it. He loves seeing me get down on my knees and crawling at his feet for even the tiniest bit affection. It's cruelty, but I like it…

I glanced over at Draco's desk. I was shocked to find he was actually looking my way. He smirked at me as per usual as I turned back trying to make sense of the work set. But I couldn't concentrate. My mind was on a desk having sex with Draco. I gave up on work and tried to fall asleep as I hadn't slept a lot recently. "Maxie… you need to actually try and get to sleep tonight" Hannah muttered slumping down to my level on our desk.

"Meh" I replied. "I do try…" I replied once the statement had sunk in. "I just can't" I yawned.

"That's coz you're thinking about things too much"

"I slept with Draco" I sighed quietly.

"You what!" She exclaimed.

"Shhh!" I replied heatedly.

"Sorry" She whispered. "What… when…" She murmured.

"The other day… It was fucking great, y'know he-"

"Please, spare me the details" She smiled. I giggled and glanced down at the table. "But… Chris" She sighed.

"I know" I replied looking back up at Hannah but avoiding eye contact. 'I wish you understood…' I thought as I gazed at Hannah. "Me and Paul started going out y'know… Have you and Chris done it yet?" I shook my head.

"That's really bad I know…" I sighed.

"It'd still be bad even if you had shagged." Hannah laughed.

"Eh… I'm such a retard…" I sighed.

"No you're not… you just…" I switched off knowing full well what she was thinking as she stared at me with that pitiful look in her eyes. Fucked up. That was me through and through. I mean I had a sweet boyfriend who adored me, but I didn't want him… I wanted Draco… who wouldn't adore me… ever… It reminded me of that song…

I walked from my lesson and placed my headphones in my ears putting the track I wanted on. "Oh Vivica, I wish you well" I heard as I sat down in an isolated spot in the grounds. "He'll never change he's just too vague, he'll never say you're beautiful" I sighed as that line reflected the thoughts in my heavy heart. I closed my eyes tight and hid my face as a steady flow of tears ran down my face. "He'll never change he's not that brave, he'll never say you're beautiful." I sung to myself softly. I sat out there and cried for what could have been hours. I hid my face with my hair as I trudged to the bathroom. Once I was in there I dried my eyes and cleaned up my make up before walking out as if there'd been no tears shed at all.

"Maxie…" I opened my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked Draco who was crouching over me.

"Nothing" He replied lying down next to me. I looked up at the sky. I looked away frowning. The sky was not its usual shade of grey, it was currently blue and cloudless. All around me everything looked perfect, it was sickening. "I'll be your number one with a bullet, a loaded gun complex cock it and pull it" I sang softly to the song jammed in my head.

"Huh?" Draco asked looking at me.

"Nothing" I whispered.

"What's up with you today? You're all moody"

"Am not" I scowled.

"Yea, coz that wasn't moody." I watched as Potter/wonderboy walked past giving Draco a dirty look as he did. Alyssa waved. I scowled. She had become yet another of Potters groupies. Plus she couldn't stop singing her praises for Hermione Granger who I had a strong hatred for. I ignored them as they passed and started playing with a blade of grass. "I thought you were friends with Alyssa…" Draco commented.

"Yea… but she's obsessed with old wonderboy, so me, Serena and Hannah are out of the picture" I sighed.

"She's a slapper anyway" Draco smirked. I let out a laugh.

"Isn't that just your type?" I asked. Draco shrugged.

"What's your type?" He asked.

"Pretty boys" I laughed. "Well I guess it varies… But yea 99.99 of the time it's pretty boys" I smiled.

"Do I fit under the pretty boy category?" Draco asked… Well more said expecting me to answer yes anyway.

"No" I grinned. He gasped playfully. "I joke, I joke" I smiled.

"Good." He grinned.

"I'm not gonna sit here and tell you how sexual you are." I smiled.

"I didn't ask you to"

"Yea but you want me to"

"I never said that" He retorted.

"Whatever, imagine that lake is full of compliments, you'd be like sat on the edge with a little fishing rod" I grinned.

"You're so mean" He pouted.

"Thank you" I smiled. He laughed. I gazed at him for a while. Suddenly I realized that it was all happening again. 'No! I must stay clean of Draco-ness!' I thought to myself practically burying my head in the grass. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing" came my muffled reply. I felt my head being lifted up. I looked up at Draco. He pulled me into a hug. I gave him a funny look. Since when was I hug-worthy? Hugs are full of niceness, only given and received by nice people… Well that was my experience anyway… "What? You looked like you needed a hug." He stated. I shrugged and lay back down on the grass, looking up at that sickening perfect blue sky. I scowled. "What?" Draco inquired, letting himself fall down next to me.

"The sky looks so ugly today"

"Why?"

"It just is… and the trees… and the lake… everything just looks ugly." I frowned.

"Then why don't you go inside?"

"Because inside it's ugly too… everywhere is ugly!" I cried.

"Yes dear…" He said in a patronizing tone.

"Ha-ha, shut up." I growled.

"God, PMT" Draco smirked.

"Oh just… shut up…" I sighed. "What is it with guys and PMT? I mean, is it like girls are never upset about something important? So it must be hormones!" I scowled.

"Well what are you upset about then?"

"I… It doesn't matter." I sighed.

"Ha, so it's hormones."

"No… meh… I erm, had an argument with Chris" I lied.

"Oh… what about?"

"Nosey little fucker aren't you?" I smirked.

"Sorry" He replied.

"Meh… don't worry about it" I sighed.

I got up and started walking back up to the castle. Draco walked slightly behind me. I entered the castle and started walking to the common room. Halfway there Draco pulled me into an empty classroom. He pushed me up against the wall kissing me passionately. I didn't even question it anymore. I was too far gone, too into him to stop.

I lay awake in bed feeling guilty. I knew full well I should have been thinking about Chris, but all I could think about was Draco. I sat up, looking around to check if anyone was awake. Everyone was sound asleep. I grabbed my wand and muttered an incantation, the end lit up with a small flame. I held it tight to my skin as it withered under the flame. I took away the flame and put my wand back as if nothing had happened. I looked down at my arm. It was covered in burns, gashes and scars. I breathed in deeply. It was my pain relief. Literally. I lay back down wishing I had alcohol or sleeping pills, just something to knock myself out with. I hid my arms under the covers and pulled the covers up to my neck, soaking up the heat. I sighed and closed my eyes tight. Tears trickled from the corners of my closed eyes, dampening my pillow. I cried myself into a sleep where my dreams were the stuff of nightmares.


End file.
